theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
August 16, 2010
Adam and Skye open their champagne. Skye offers a toast to freedom. But when she mentions all the plans she has for them, Adam's face changes. Vance arrives for a glass of champagne. He tells Adam he filed the paperwork at the court today. Skye asks whats going on. When she finds out he's filed a multi-million dollar lawsuit, she is upset. She warns that it could blow up in their faces. She asks Adam why he can't just walk away. Adam says it's nothing to do with her. She counters that it will affect the hedge fund. He says there is no such thing as bad publicity. Adam explains that his own father would have killed him that night at the cabin so he has to make him miserable, as well as everyone else there. Tucker and Ashley are at the Club. She rants that Adam is going free after killing two people: Hightower and her unborn daughter. Tucker asks if she wants to go someplace more private. She says no. Tucker asks her if she wants to do kickboxing and use a picture of Adam as the punching bag or go to Japan for dinner. Ashley says she can't go to Japan but agrees to get dinner. He compliments her on the way she's handling all this. Ashley says Adam is no longer going to be a factor in her life. They are talking business when Ashley is served. She expects it to be about Abby but is shocked when she sees that Adam is suing her. Billy, Victoria, Rafe, and Heather discusses the charges dismissed against Adam. Heather says it makes her sick. Billy is sure they can think of some way to make sure Adam gets his, but Victoria thinks her father is right and they should just let it go. They fight. Victoria points out that the last time they took things into their own hands at the cabin may be one of the reasons Adam is free now. Victoria decides to leave and Billy follows. Rafe and Heather both get served. They decide to go out and drink. Jack and Traci come into the Abbott Mansion and Jack is ranting about Victor's speech at the Ranch. He tells Traci there is no way he is sitting back and letting Adam get away with this. He goes on about what it was like when Ashley was committed and when Sharon thought her baby was dead. Traci snaps at him. She does understand what Sharon felt like, and urges him to put his anger aside so he doesn't fall into the trap of vengeance. A process server comes to the house and Jack gets served with papers, and learns that Adam is suing Ashley for mental anguish. He asks Traci if she still thinks they should turn the other cheek. Sharon, Nick, and Faith are with Victor and Nikki at the Ranch. Nick starts to talk about getting Adam, but Victor warns that's what he wants. Sharon asks Nick to take her and Faith back to the Club. Nikki questions Victor about his advice to Nick, wondering if it's a case of 'do as I say, not as I do'. Victor says they have to ignore him, but Nikki asks if he can do that. Victor notes that he feels some responsibility because Adam believes he abandoned him. A deliveryman comes to the door with packages for both of them. When they take them, the man declares, "You've been served." They open the papers and Nikki exclaims that she can't believe that Adam is suing them. Victor growls that he'd rather lose his whole fortune than give Adam a dime. Once alone, Victor looks at a picture and remembers Hope asking him to pray with her for their child a long time ago. He says, "I'm praying for all of us." Billy and Victoria are at the trailer. They decide to stop baiting each other for tonight, and he asks her not to use the words, 'my Dad is right'. He feels he is still owed an apology. Victoria admits she has trust issues, but adds that it likely won't change. Billy says he has issues with leaving information on his computer. They kiss. Billy massages her shoulders and they talk about how good they are together, even if no one understands it. In Sharon's room, Nick and Sharon discuss Adam and whether he feels remorse. Nick tells her she is going to need a new place to live, and suggests that she and Faith move in with him. Sharon seems happy until Nick says he'll move into the Club. Sharon says no. There's a knock at the door. Nick answers it and gets served. He tells Sharon he is being sued by Adam for what went down at the cabin--he's suing everyone who was there except her. Ashley and Tucker are at the Abbott Mansion. They compare notes with Jack and Traci on Adam's lawsuit. Ashley says Adam is a narcissist, and Jack blurts that the only thing they did wrong at the cabin was not finishing the job. Tucker leaves and Jack goes upstairs. Ashley sits down with Traci to discuss Tucker. Ashley says she meant to take it slow with him, but his opinion really mattered to her. She says she's being cautious even though Tucker is wonderful--she has to take care of herself. Phyllis is still on vacation when she gets a call from Jack. They discuss the charges being dropped against Adam and Jack warns it gets worse. He tells her to beware of strangers bearing gifts. Skye and Adam are in bed. Skye is lying there awake but Adam is fast asleep. He dreams that he's back at the farm. he watches his mom with him as a young boy. Hope gushes that he will make his mother very proud someday. The child turns to face Adam and cries, "No you won't! You'll be a liar and murderer!" Hope stands up and cries, "I'll never rest in peace knowing what you did!" Adam wakes up in a cold sweat. He turns and sees that Skye is asleep, then sits there, horrifed. In a montage to the song Hallelujah, Adam sits there numbly, Sharon and Faith leave with Nick, Ashley ignores a call from Tucker, Rafe and Heather drink. Next: Jill tells Katherine things would be different if Lauren accepted her. Paul tells Heather that he found a clue that may lead him to Nina's son. Chloe tells Ronan that Ronan Malloy never existed. ~Danny Category:Daily Digest